Forever
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Nico jura que en ese momento, su último momento, ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Pero no tiene miedo. Recibe a Tánatos como el viejo amigo que es. Para el "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer** : Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

 _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 **Forever**

Las paredes blancas de la habitación en la que tu hija te ha instalado te proveen de una calma que pocos tienen a la hora de partir. O tal vez, parte de esa calma se deba a lo cansado que te sientes. Eres de los pocos de los tuyos que puede decir que ha recorrido un largo camino; que ha podido disfrutar de una larga vida. Una vida feliz, a pesar de todo, de la que ahora empiezas a despedirte.

Jack, el mayor de tus nietos, te contempla con pesar mientras Lizzie Jackson pasa uno de sus brazos por su hombro, dándole su apoyo en una situación que ella ya ha pasado.

Nunca creíste que fuera tan literal pero, en esos últimos instantes, ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos.

Una mujer elegante, con un hermoso vestido negro de los años cuarenta y una sonrisa idéntica a la tuya. Una niña con tu mismo cabello negro, riendo de una broma que tú has hecho. Un hombre misterioso, que te obsequia un soldadito de madera que baila como por arte de magia.

Un niño de ojos verdes como el mar, blandiendo una espada contra un monstruo que ya ni recuerdas cómo luce de verdad. Una jauría de lobos y el mismísimo sol descendiendo sobre la tierra en su Maserati rojo.

Un centauro dándote la bienvenida a un campamento. Chicos de sonrisa fácil haciéndote participes de sus bromas. Una cabaña negra alzándose junto a otras diecisiete en una colina.

Una chica de cabello ensortijado llamándote "hermano". Un muchacho asiático mirándote con respeto. Un adolescente hiperactivo hablando con un dragón de bronce. Tu mejor amigo dándote su apoyo luego de que Cupido revelara tu más grande secreto.

Un muchacho rubio tocando una guitarra frente a la hoguera. Tomando tu mano frente al mar. Besándote en el departamento que tu padre te ha regalado. Mirándote con infinito amor a través de sus ojos color cielo.

Niños. Niños de cabellos ensortijados y rasgos asiáticos, piel morena y sonrisa pícara, cabellos negros y mirada inteligente, ojos multicolores ocultos tras diferentes gafas. Tus sobrinos, correteando en Nueva Roma tras un esqueleto que conjuraste para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Papeles de adopción y una niña pelirroja entre tus brazos. El nombre de Bianca susurrado mientras le cantas una nana tras una pesadilla. Miles de sonrisas mientras le enseñas un poco de italiano. La niña, convertida en mujer, caminando de tu brazo, envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco, al encuentro del hombre que ella ha elegido aceptar como su esposo.

Entrenamientos de espada, visitas al Inframundo, cumpleaños, fiestas, fuegos artificiales, mar, arena, cabañas, personas. Todo pasa frente a tus ojos mientras tu nieto sostiene tu mano en tus últimos alientos.

No tienes miedo. Nunca le has temido a la muerte y ahora recibes a Tánatos como el viejo amigo que es. Aprietas la mano de Jack por última vez, antes de soltarte para siempre de este mundo.

—Ya estabas tardando, ¿eh, Nico? —Jason, que te sonríe desvergonzadamente, se ve tan joven como cuando tú lo conociste.

Los Elíseos son tan hermosos como sospechabas, pero no le prestas mucha atención al paraíso a tu alrededor. Prácticamente corres al encuentro de tus amigos, que parecen haber estado esperándote por un largo tiempo.

—Solo lo necesario —respondes, mientras sonríes a tus amigos, a quienes tanto has extrañado desde que los viste partir.

Mientras Annabeth se acerca de la mano de Percy, Piper te envuelve en un abrazo, Leo, Hazel y Frank te acribillan a preguntas y Jason contempla la escena con su habitual calma, piensas que tal vez este último tenga razón. Tal vez has tardado demasiado en reencontrarlos. Tal vez, has tardado demasiado en volverlos a ver. Pero ya estás allí, con ellos, esta vez para siempre.

* * *

 _Después de meses sin escribir nada del fandom, pequeño one-shot sobre la muerte de Nico. Si, dejénme soñar con que muere de viejito y tal. Espero que les haya gustado :)_

 _¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!_

 _Saludos,_

 _Sam._


End file.
